London Bridges
by IntenslyHonest
Summary: Harry's life has become dull and boring, and he feels stuck in a loveless marriage. An accidental run in with an old schoolyard bully promises to bring confusion and curiosity back into his life. But what are Draco's ulterior motives, and why can't Harry stop thinking about him?
1. Chapter 1

Just something I was playing around with. I was in a very solemn mood at the time. Please tell me what you think :P

* * *

The snow fell calmly around me as I walked the streets of London on my own. I adjusted my auror cloak, tightening it around myself as a cool breeze blew streets were layered in the cold ice, and with it being around eleven, the roads were empty of all life.

The night shift was always a bit dull; not much was happening nowadays, with most criminals of the war captured or dead. I admit it was lonely, but I didn't mind much; it gave me time to think about life and home.

After the war, I completed my final year at Hogwarts and then immediately following was auror training. Once I became a full-fledged auror, I married Ginny and we bought a small place in London. Everything was going good, life should've been perfect. I spent my day's hunting down bad guys, and my nights with her and her family.

Unfortunately, after a year or so, things began to change. Ginny and I began distancing ourselves from each other, finding ways to spend time with others rather than together as husband and wife. I wasn't sure at the time why it was happening, but eventually I figured out that I just didn't love her anymore. Even though I felt that way, I know she still loved me. She may not have shown it much, what with us hardly seeing each other, but I think she felt that if she tried, she could get us back on track to a happy marriage.

We started going to marriage counseling, and she insisted on going out for dinner, just the two of us, at least once a week. She thought the romantic atmosphere would help. She came to visit at work for lunch sometimes, but never stayed for too long. My paperwork took up most of my time and she didn't like waiting.

When I started doing the night shift, she would wake up when I got home and kiss me, and of course try to take things further. Unfortunately, nothing helped, and my depression seemed to just continue spiraling down. I just couldn't bring myself to tell her; I'm not in love with her. And worst yet, I don't think I ever truly was.

I think the marriage was more of an obligation than anything else. When Fred died, Ginny took comfort in my arms. She always helped me with my classes that last year, and after graduating, she continued to always be there. We were technically dating, i wasn't seeing anyone else, and when we were together i did  
hug her, and she would kiss me. After everything i had been thru, I longed for affection and love. When her father was hospitalized, she wept for days and told me I was the only person in her life that she felt she could talk to. I had smiled at her and a few days later I proposed. It just seemed like the right thing to do. It immediately brightened her spirit, as well as the rest of the family, and her father recovered soon after and thanked me for promising to take care of his daughter. Now, here I was, 23, and even though I had a seemingly perfect life, things just weren't right.

Did I want to divorce Ginny? Should I be the one to bring that pain on her, when she's been trying so hard to fix us? And what of the rest of the family? Surely it would break their hearts. These are my thoughts as I walk the streets almost every night.

As I made my way to the end of the block, I heard a loud cracking noise behind me, and I turned quickly, wand in hand. I sighed when I saw it was just my boss Gawain Robards. "Evening Mr. Potter. Everything alright?" I nodded. "Quiet as usual."

"Great. I was thinking, since you've been working so much, and dealing with all the changes like a pro, I figured you deserved an early night off."

"That's ok sir, I wouldn't feel right leaving before I'm supposed to."

"Harry, go on home to that wife of yours and enjoy a night off. You deserve it." He shooed me away and took over. I felt my spirit dampen. Home wasn't exactly where I would like to go right now. Ginny would probably still be awake. And if not, I would still wake up earlier than usual tomorrow and have to spend time at home with her. It wasn't my idea of fun really.

Instead of home, I decided to go out for a drink. I apparated to a bar not too far from home where the lights were dim and I knew the bartender. I took a seat at the bar and the owner, Simon, brought me a drink. "Long day at the office?" He asked, smiling. I smiled back and took a drink. We chatted for awhile about different things; quidditch, the ministry, Rons wedding to Hermione. We talked for a while until more customers came to the counter and he had to serve them their drinks.

I took the opportunity to turn slightly in my seat, looking over at the groups of people at their tables. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, drinking, eating, laughing with each other. I remember those days. Before my friends and I had lives. When the days were just us, enjoying the peace together.

I took another drink of what was my third glass of whiskey, when an uncomfortable feeling settled inside of me. I felt suddenly very aware of my surroundings and I placed the glass back on the bar. Slowly turning, I eyed each table carefully. I made it halfway thru the bar before locking eyes with a familiar face. Oh yes, that face. He was staring at me, drink in hand, a smirk planted gracefully on his mouth, grey eyes wandering too much for comfort. I've never forgotten those eyes. They haunted me for years, taunting me, mocking me.

He tilted his head slightly at me, motioning the empty seat across his table. I stood from the bar stool and slowly made my way to him.

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

"Long time no see." I nodded, taking another drink. He pushed the chair back with his foot, inviting me to sit. I stared questioningly at it.

"Its rude not to accept an offer for a seat from an old friend Potter."

"I wouldn't go as far as saying 'old friend' Malfoy, acquaintance maybe."

He waved his hand cooly. "Regardless. Sit." I felt myself easing into the chair across my old Slytherin nemesis. "How have you been?"

"I've been good. And you?"

"Eh, the same." He nodded in response and took another drink. I wasn't sure what to say. What needed to be said between two people who despised each other for 7 years?

"Shouldn't you at home with the weaslette?" He asked, smirking across the table.

I glared. "I don't think that's any of your concern."

"My apologies. Let me rephrase. What are you doing in a bar at 1am instead of being at home with your *lovely* wife?"

I sighed. Malfoy never made things easy.

"I got off of work early. Decided to have a few drinks. That's all." He nodded, taking another sip.

"Alone?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Yes...why?"

"I'm a people watcher Potter. And people don't usually drink alone unless they're running from problems. Or looking to shag. And I know the golden boy wouldn't step outside of his cozy marriage. So what's your problem?"

"My problem? What's your problem? I'm just having a few drinks before going home. I see nothing wrong with that. What's it to you anyway!"

"Hmmm testy testy Potter. Did I hit a sore spot?" I felt a headache coming on.

"You know, I was enjoying my night before this. It was a mistake to come over here." I placed the glass down and prepared to stand. He reached his hand over and placed it on mine to stop me.

"Don't get so uptight. I'm sorry. Here, let me buy another round ok?" I stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out his motive. When all I saw was sincerity in his face, I sighed again and sat back down.

He order more drinks for us and we slowly made small talk.

"So what do you do now? You know, besides finding ways to annoy me?" He scoffed at my comment.

"For your information, I'm a healer now. I work at St. Mungos. I save people's lives."

"Staying out of trouble then?" He smiled, a little too deviously for my tastes.

"And risk having the almighty auror Potter knocking on my door to take me in? I think not." I couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"Nothing would bring me more happiness."

I watched him run his fingers around his glass, condensation dripping onto the wood table. "You know Potter, I never thanked you." I raised an eyebrow. "For what malfoy?.

"For saving me from the fiendfyre. And not letting me go to azkaban."

"Hey don't worry about it. I didn't think you deserved to die. Or be put away. Besides, your mother saved me as well. So consider us even."

Draco smiled and shook his head. "Ever so noble Potter. But really. Let me make it up to you."

"You bought a round already."

"So my life is only worth a couple of glasses of whiskey?"

"Malfoy you don't-"

"Shut it Potter. This Saturday, a night out on the town. You can bring your weaslette if needed." I stared at him, mouth open in confusion. He grinned.

"Don't get so excited Potter, it's not a date."

"I know that!" He raised that damn accusing eyebrow. I winced.

"Look for my owl." He finished his drink and stood, giving what I swore was a wink before apparating away. I stared at the spot he was last standing in, trying to figure out how I got forced into this.

* * *

"I don't understand."

I shrugged my shoulders at my wife. "I don't either Ginny."

"What the HELL does he think? That's we're just going to use our free time so he can sit around making fun of us like the old days?"

"Well Ginny, I don't know. He seems like he's changed a bit...I mean, he does still have a snarky attitude but he seemed genuinely sorry and just wants to make it up to me..us.."

"And dinner is supposed to do that?"

"Well...I mean...its a start..maybe we could even be friends.."

"Friends Harry? Do you even hear yourself? Friends with Draco Malfoy? A death eater?!"

"Hey!" I snapped back. "Listen here Ginny. The war was a long time ago! Things happened that we couldn't control! And people do change! Why can't you just give him a chance?"

"Some people don't change Harry."

"And who's to decide that? You? You haven't seen him in forever! You didn't see the things I did! In the bathroom 6th year! In the astronomy tower! The way he was treated by his father! He was given as much of a choice about being a death eater as I was about being the bloody savior!"

"Either way Harry, i don't like it and I refuse to go and if you know what's best then you won't go either."

"I do know what's best, I will go alone." With that I stormed out of the house into the garden. I wasn't sure why I fought so hard for the issue. But just seeing the way Ginny was acting was just really getting on my nerves. Who was she to say who i could and couldn't see? Even if it was just Draco.

Draco? Since when did I start referring to him by his first name?

I shrugged off the mistake and laid down in the grass, looking up at the stars.

Why should it be a mistake to call someone by their first name? It's not like we're exactly strangers. We've known each other for 12 years..

Ginny must have gotten to me more than I thought, to have me arguing with myself over something I'm not sure even matters.

I looked up at the sky at the constellations. I saw Sirius shining brightly, and i smiled at the thought of my late godfather. I wonder if life would be anywhere near the same today if he had been alive. We could've gone on adventures after I graduated, seen the world. Maybe instead of an Auror I could've played quidditch, or, well, anything really could've been possible. My godfather was a very mischievous and unpredictable man, we could've ended up anywhere in the world!

I wonder if he would have encouraged a friendship with Draco. After all they had been related...

Damn him! Still disrupting my thoughts about something that had absolutely nothing to do with him!

I shook my head at myself and lie there in the grass, still and a bit weak. Morning would be approaching soon, and I should think about turning in soon. But I knew she was in there. And it would probably be even more unpleasant than usual, what with our little spat over Draco.

See, that didn't hurt a bit. No harm done. Draco. Draco.

"Draco.." It just rolls right off the tongue.

What the hell is wrong with me?

* * *

AN: I have a few ideas about where this story will go, but please leave feedback if you have any ideas about what you would like to happen.

Also, I haven't given up on "Light Beyond the Shadows" I just needed some inspiration, and I finally got my old copy of Deathly Hallows 2 back, and watched it, so expect a new chapter for it shortly!


	2. Chapter 2

His owl came later than i had guessed it would have. Its not like i was waiting for it or anything. I just thought Draco Malfoy would be the type to get things done right off the bat, rather than waiting till last-minute.

His shiny, charcoal colored owl sat upon my windowsill and stared intently at me until i gave it a treat and waved it off. I sat down at my desk in my study and sighed, opening the letter slowly and examining the perfect handwriting and the Malfoy seal that was adorned on the letter.

_HP,_

_I have made arrangements for us at 'Bon Appetit' at 6 o'clock Saturday evening. Do dress yourself up, will you._

_DM_

I couldn't hold back the chuckle that escaped my mouth. Even while trying to apologize, he was still able to be a prat.

But that's Draco.

I had come to terms with the fact that, in my mind at least, we were on a first name basis. I didn't want to struggle and waste my time, when my brain was obviously going to do what it wanted. I took out a piece of parchment and a quill.

_DM,_

_Ginny is unable to attend. It will just be you and I._

_HP_

I folded the letter and gave it to my own owl, a black barn owl that had been prenamed 'Spencer' when I bought him last year in Diagon Alley. I didn't have a fancy seal to put on the letter, i just sent it off as was.

A thought came into my head after i send the owl away. It would just be the two of us. Just me and Draco. We have never spent any time alone, save for the other night in the pub. I wonder how it will go. Will we just bicker until one of us storms out? Or were we both too proud to do that? Or could it possibly be a delightful evening full of laughter and good conversation?

I doubted that, and I laughed at the thought of us actually enjoying each others company.

But then, I never really knew Draco to begin with.

We've never spoke, except when we insulted each other. I didn't know any of Draco's hobbies, his likes or dislikes. We may have nothing in common at all. What will we discuss? Will it just be a quiet dinner and before we go our separate ways?

No, Draco's a clever man. I'm sure he will think of something. Even if that something is just annoying me to no end.

* * *

I dressed in my best robes and attempted to tame my unruly hair, as I do everyday. Seeing it was a lost cause, I sighed and brushed the imaginary dirt from my robes. As the time grew closer to when I would have to meet Draco at the restaurant, I felt a knot tightening on my stomach. I wasn't sure where it had come from or why it was there, but I, for some reason, was definitely nervous.

I was at a loss as I attempted to dissect the strange feeling. I chalked it up just to the unknowingness of the evening, but I wondered if it was excitement. Why should I be so excited? It's just dinner with an old...friend?

I don't think I like having all these weird feelings that has strangely started occurring after Draco appeared in my life. But they were different. My normal life was just so...boring and consistent.

I really think I'm going to go insane before this night is over.

I was so deep in my thoughts, I didn't hear the footsteps approaching the bedroom. I was startled when I was Ginny's face appear next to me in the mirror.

"So you're still going alone with this then?"

"Going along with what? A simple dinner?"

"Why are you so dressed up?"

"I was told it was a real nice place. Should we go somewhere where jeans and t-shirts are acceptable?"

"I'm just saying. I don't think you should go. It could be a trap or a plan for something sinister, to capture you or something.."

"You're being ridiculous Ginny. It's just dinner. That's it."

"If you feel weird at all during the dinner, please, promise me you'll leave. Watch your back for goodness sakes Harry!"

I couldn't help but just roll my eyes. After all these years, she still thinks i can't take care of myself. I don't like using my fame for anything, but dammit, I AM the bloody boy who lived.

"Please Ginny, just stop."

"...You know I don't like him, and i never will Harry, so don't get cozy with him. He won't be attending family functions and whatnot."

"Alright that's enough! I'm tired of you speaking badly about him. I will do whatever the fuck I want with whomever the hell I choose to bloody do it with. It's just dinner!" I stormed past her and down the stairs of our flat. As i reached the door, I turned towards the stairs, where Ginny quietly stood, staring.

"Don't wait up." I said, as she watched me leave.

I don't know how much longer i can stay in this relationship and pretend to be happy, this past week has really been an eye opener for me. I just don't know if i can do it.

I hope there's plenty of alcohol there tonight.

* * *

The knot in my stomach tightened as I reached the restaurant. I straightened my robe and entered. I was greeted by a woman in a tight-fitting button up black shirt and skirt. She stared at me with mild interest.

"Name?"

"Erm..Harry Potter..I'm here to see-"

"Draco Malfoy. Yes, we were informed. Please, this way." She turned and let me down a long hallway with many doors on both sides of the walls. She stopped at a black door with a silver number "17" painted on it. The women, whose name I read on her name was Hilda, opened the door for me and I slowly peaked my head around the corner.

Draco was already there, sitting in a circular booth with leather seats. He had a glass of wine placed in front of him on a dark oak wood table. He looked away from the window he had been staring out of and grinned.

"Late. As usual, Potter."

I shook my head and entered the room, sitting across from him at the table. Hilda shut the door and we were then left alone. A glass of white wine appeared in front of me, which i eagerly accepted. He took a sip of his before turning back to the window. I looked out too and saw an empty field.

"So, this window?"

"Its enchanted. It gives you basically any imagine you want to see."

"And you want to see a field?"

"Its peaceful. Calm. What would you prefer?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Then don't complain if you're not going to contribute intelligence to the conversation."

And so it begins.

We had ordered our food and made more small talk. We talked about work. I asked him about his parents. He said his mother was traveling in France, enjoying her years without fear of the dark lord. He didn't mention his father. And I didn't press on the subject.

I listened to him talk about St. Mungos and all the work he does there. Apparently he makes potions for them as well. He spoke with such passion about his work, it made me a bit envious. He seemed so happy and content with his life, doing something he loved, and, basically, doing whatever it was he wanted to do. No pressure from others to live up to their expectations. It sounded like a nice life and i found myself wishing i had it as good as him. Which is something i surprised myself with thinking.

"Something the matter, Potter?" he asked, looking at me intently. I shook my head.

"No. I'm just glad you're enjoying your job and life so much."

"Well," he chuckled, "It's not _all_ great."

I glanced up at him and he turned away, looking out at the window once more. "What do you mean?"

He shook his head, still staring outside. "After the war, I lost many things Potter. My friends being one of them. Its been a lonely last few years. That's mainly the reason i put so much time and effort into my work. It's all I've got. Its the only thing to keep my going, otherwise, I'll just sit at home, alone, driving myself absolutely nutty. I envy you and your perfect life."

Hearing this made me gag on my wine. I got ahold of myself as Draco watched in amusement.

"You're jealous of me and _my life_?" I asked, still not believing what I had heard. He nodded.

"You get to come home to a...significant other. You have friends and family to keep you busy. I'm sure there's not one moment in the day where you're lonely, or bored with being in your own head. I envy that, to have a _real _life, and family."

I stared at him for what couldn't have been more than a minute. Did he really think I was _happy? _

"Malfoy...Draco...I..if you could switch places with me, you would definitely not envy my life. If anything, i would love to be you. You can do whatever you want! I mean, come on, its gotta feel nice to not have to please every single person in your life right?" He shrugged before looking up at me.

"Is that why you were alone in that pub earlier this week? Escaping the world?"

"Yeah...I mean, sure my life looks great. But it's...just not what I wanted. I just wanted to...bloody hell, I have no idea what I wanted to do. I really loved quidditch. I could've played professionally. I could've been a writer. I could've walked dogs for a living, it wouldn't matter, because it would've been what I wanted. Something peaceful, where I didn't have to walk on eggshells around everyone. It gets tiring."

"You didn't want to be an Auror?"

"No of course not. It sounded exciting at first, track down bad guys and whatnot. I wasn't doing it to be a hero, I just wanted to do _good_. But if everyone didn't actually _expect _me to do it, i could've quit when i wanted and gone off to do something else. I feel.."

"..Stuck?"

"Exactly."

Draco nodded his head and drank from his wine glass. I noticed that, for some reason, I was eagerly opening up for Draco, someone who i had supposedly despised in school. We sat in silence for a good five minutes before he pushed his glass away and stood up.

"Come on Potter, we're gonna go have some fun."


End file.
